


肮脏的权色交易 （勇士号pwp）

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: D/S暗示, M/M, 一些其他暗示, 一些幻象, 严重OOC, 半强迫, 半窒息暗示, 口交, 舔肛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 他不由想在这个极度屈辱的姿势下坦白并为自己的过去辩护，他要把自己献给对方化身的黑暗，他要去拥抱他的判官。肉体刀马，精神马刀





	肮脏的权色交易 （勇士号pwp）

“你好呀。”

又一阵令他晕眩的剧痛过后，博士撑着桌子颤颤巍巍地站起来，看见法师斜倚在墙边，一只手把玩着他的激光起子，精神抖擞地和他打招呼。

“你好，法师。”他深吸一口气，在心底默默赞美了年轻的身体，点点头也向法师问好。

法师把起子塞回口袋，“我设想中你会表现得更惊讶些，你这张脸与之前的相比充满了戏剧性。”

“我相信你的审美，你喜欢万物在其巅峰，虽然这不现实，但拿来推断你不会允许自己整天看着我苍老的形态绰绰有余。”

法师嘲讽地笑了声，“那如果我甚至把你变得更老你又会用什么理由来解释？”他问。

博士调整站姿靠在桌边与法师面对面，皱了皱眉才回答，“那可比当下情况能给出的理由多多了，我给你举几个例子，比如你喜欢公开处刑来让你的臣民对你充满恐惧，你相当热衷于折辱我的身体而时间大战把这种热衷往前推了一大步，你还挺乐意看到我的无助人类的无助任何除你之外的人的无助……”他停下想了想有没有别的理由，并决定不再一一列举，“当然即便这方面的理由远比另一种的多，我也不是在试图说服你把我变得更老，现在就挺好的，我想不出更好的你我之间的状态了，谢谢你。”他有些骄傲地看着法师。

法师看上去对博士给出的答案很满意，站直身子后示意博士跟上他。他们一前一后走在勇士号的走廊上，往更热更脏离引擎更近的地方走去。

“你要带我去哪儿？”博士在法师身后东张西望地问，“我不觉得你会把我关在这种地方，会增加我逃脱的几率，你大费周章把我变回来肯定不想见到这种情况发生。”

“当然不，”法师终于在一扇门前停了下来，按了密码等门打开时向博士伸出手，“我们去拜访一位朋友，他最近有些心情低落，我觉得让他见一见我们的共有朋友会让他斗志高昂些。”他咧嘴笑了笑。

博士握住了法师的手，但脚下暗暗使力没让他拉着自己走进去，“杰克？可我不想见他。再说了，我们什么时候是朋友了？我们是敌人，命中注定的死敌。”说罢又把法师的手举到嘴边，挨个吻了吻手指，又吻过手心，最后轻啄手背，说：“而见鬼的是我还爱着你。”

法师上下打量了他几眼，不屑地哼了一声后抽回手，退回走廊把门重新关上，“看起来你倒是想做点别的。”

“是的，在统治世界的时候不妨来放松一下身心？”他眨眨眼向对方提议。

“你对自己打败我显然相当有自信，我还以为你会不浪费一分一秒想办法接近塔迪斯。”法师点了点头，转身带着他往自己卧室走去。

博士继续四处打量着勇士号，“我不介意往这段你我独有的记忆里加点美好的东西。”

“说得真对。”法师遣走站在他房间门口的卫兵，拉着博士进去后又关上门，换了鞋看见博士已经自觉地跪坐在他身前。

他伸出一只脚压在对方胸膛上，强迫他仰躺在地毯上，感受到博士的两颗心脏有力的跳动。法师低头看着他，“这又是哪一出？被囚禁的无辜青年为了更好的监禁环境不惜向邪恶反派出卖色相？”

“您自然可以这么说。”博士伸手摸索着拉下法师小腿上的袜子，把法师的脚往后移了移后抬头亲吻对方因此裸露在外的皮肤，“而在下以为，更贴切的解释方式是无辜青年某年某月某日偶遇邪恶反派，一见倾心从此茶饭不思，于是混入反叛军企图接近邪恶反派，并以换取更好的监禁环境为借口向邪恶反派献出自己的身体。”

法师盯着他看了一会儿，收回脚，一边挂好外套与马甲，一边又慢条斯理地说，“但邪恶反派并不邪恶，而无辜青年也不无辜。”

博士此时已经重新站起来，并从法师身后抱住他，轻轻蹭了蹭他的颈侧，“所以童话传说都是假的，不过时间领主从不骗人，至少在这件事上你邪恶到想要统治世界，我却无辜到连阻止你都不可以。”

法师转身借力把博士压倒在床上，双腿分开趴在他身上，“你怎么就知道了？”他扑上去吻他的嘴，吮他的下唇，舌头伸进去搅他的嘴，逗他的舌尖，双手按住他的头，一边吻一边玩他的头发，往下抚摸他的后颈，博士用力挣扎了几下却没有从对方全身心的压迫下抽出身来，只能蹬掉鞋子拖着法师往大床里蹭。

博士被吻到四肢发软，不得不推开法师扭过头结束这个吻，他血液里的一股股无形欲望顺着他们相触的唇舌往下游动，穿过他两颗心脏间的空隙。它们在他腹部集结，仿佛有一只大且有力的手正不断揉捏他的胃；它们又转而变回一股股的样子，捆起他的肠子，在他腹腔内像要甩干水迹般来回摇晃。

他们并排躺着喘了几口气，博士盘腿坐起来依次脱掉他穿着的多层衣物并把它们随手甩到地上，等到他站在床上开始脱裤子时，法师转过身仰视他，博士抬头看了看天花板离头顶的距离，笑道，“这造得还挺高。”

法师往上看了眼，“你得去夸你那杰克小子，这间房尤其高。”他爬到床边坐起来慢慢脱了剩余的衣服，只是把它们叠好后挂在椅背上。他转身走回大床时博士正全身赤裸地站在其上中央位置：居高临下，双手叉腰双脚微分，盯着一边墙上的舷窗发呆。

博士看见他后笑着顺势跪在床上，双手撑在腿边，身体前倾，借着膝盖往床边挪了几下。法师一条腿弯曲膝盖前伸放到床上，一手搂住博士的肩，把他又往自己方向按，正想继续亲他，博士却先一步吻上了他的颈侧，极其细致地用双唇触碰每一处，还叼住一小块皮肤往外扯。

法师侧过头亲了亲博士耳朵尖，又凑到他耳边小声说，“不，时间领主从来都不会说真话，我们不是敌人，你也不爱我。”

博士抬起头来看他，双手抱住法师的腰往后倒，对方重新压到他身上后他用双腿环住对方的身体，他们的性器碰到了一起，互相挤压互相摩擦。方才在博士体内稍有沉寂的欲望又蠢蠢欲动，它们沿着他们相触的身体钻进法师体内，又带着对方身体的热度在他腹腔内收为一团，在他下腹横冲直撞。

法师听到博士加重的呼吸，故意慢慢用力蹭了蹭对方下体。博士呼吸乱了一瞬，又立刻抱紧法师翻了个身，膝盖打开放在他身体两侧，手肘撑在他的双肩上方，刻意拉开了他们之间的距离。“你说的是一个悖论，法师。”他说，“你也是时间领主，别把自己排除在外。”

“是吗？”法师问他，双手交叉枕在脑后。博士往下瞥了一眼，发现法师的阴茎还没硬起来，心里暗骂了声。法师顺着他的视线看去，拿手去够了够他已经勃起的阳物，看它前后摆动，收回视线重新看向博士，嘲讽地说，“多久，博士？难得你的身体如此年轻……莫非这次你选的地球旅伴没有被你的魅力所迷倒？还是你突然变得洁身自好起来了？”

博士低低地嚎了一声，不自在地扭了扭腰，冲法师咧嘴一笑，转而跪趴在他身上，开始一边亲吻一边抚摸法师的锁骨、胸膛、双乳，接着他往下移到腹部重复所有动作，一手抚上对方的性器。他不时伸出舌尖快速舔弄法师的身体，并学习其上的敏感地，感受法师在他身下不耐的小动作越来越多。

法师猛地抓住他的头发，把博士的头往更下面的地方按，博士于是分开法师的双腿，握住他的阴茎，用唇轻触它的顶端，顺着柱身一点一点吻了下去。与此同时他细致抚摸下面的两个囊袋，手指偶尔扫过会阴，甚至沿着臀缝钻进更深的地方。

整件事他做得小心翼翼，有如第一次品尝异族佳肴，先是出于谨慎浅尝一小口——他又回到龟头，拿舌尖飞快地舔了一下——接着又是一口——博士细细舔过法师性器的头部，听见法师的声音从前方传来，“还是说你突然性情大变，你的旅伴不能满足你，你便找了许多别的事做？”——了解了这道菜将带给他的可能感受后，决定大快朵颐——

因此博士把它含进嘴里，用他的嘴唇包裹住法师形状优美的阴茎，舌头垫在下面，慢慢让它进入自己口中。

法师相当配合地抓紧他的头发，博士便又等了一会儿控制住自己呕吐的欲望，同时挠了挠没有被他吞入口中的剩余部分。他试着动了动他的舌头，听见法师倒吸一口气，于是博士上下移动起来，一只手扶着柱身，另一只抚摸对方的大腿，偶尔把对方从嘴里拔出来，往湿润的皮肤上吹气。博士用力舔过他变硬的性器底部，小心嘬了几口，感受对方的身体无助地绷紧，在他发间轻抚的手指开始慢慢颤抖。

法师突然按着他的头强迫他吞下全部长度，另一只手捂住他的眼睛，博士坚持了大半分钟就开始挣扎着想要抬头。他用力掐法师的大腿内侧，对方躲了一下也没有放开，只是说“别害怕，你可以的。”

大约过了几个重生周期那么久——对黑暗的恐惧，对窒息的恐惧，对法师的恐惧渐渐支配博士全身。他适应了喉咙收缩的无用感后发现自己肺部储存的空气还能支撑一会儿，但他挣不开法师的手：这让他终于看见了套在他脖子上的无形绞索，一个知晓他全部肮脏罪行的刽子手，以及虚放在推杆上的那只黑色皮手套。

只是法师的声音听起来是如此令他安心，那是出现在他梦中定下他刑罚的声音，全宇宙最了解他的存在，唯一一个不会拒绝他的生命。他不由想在这个极度屈辱的姿势下坦白并为自己的过去辩护，他要把自己献给对方化身的黑暗，他要去拥抱他的判官。这种想法一冒头，欲望就顺着他紧闭的双眼冲进他的大脑，滑下他的脊柱，让他浑身不受控制地颤抖，四肢发冷，全部热量都回到了他与法师相触的地方。

对方顶在他喉咙处的性器、放在他身体上的双手、随意搁在他脑袋两侧的腿，法师身体随着血液流动而产生的微弱跳动显得越发清晰。博士几乎感觉到了这种跳动从对方两颗心脏发出，钻进血管，迅速扩散至法师全身，再沿着他们相触的皮肤震得他无力逃脱。而他自己的那具冰冷尸体渐渐因此有了生气，博士只觉得他的全世界只有对方充满欲望的跳动是真实的。

他的脑子跟着在颅内摇摇晃晃，一切不过是法师留给他的一个残影。有形的黑暗是他的心脏，它像是要把如法师那般茂盛的生命力通过这种跳动传递给他，但他已经无力回应。

但是——不——法师不是拉下推杆的那只手，他侵入他口中的部分似乎开始伸长，伸进他的食道，填满他的胃，钻透他的诸多器官，让他整个体腔膨胀起来，仿佛再有一点刺激他就会“嘭”地一声归于虚无。那些占据他身体的黑暗又变出更多细小的触手，浸入他的血管，流回他的大脑，代替他已经杂乱无章的神经电网来管理他的想法。

名为“法师”的黑暗翻出他遗忘的记忆，质问它们的真实性。博士摇摇头，那些塔迪斯收到的匿名信件不存在过，他在绝望堆积的夜晚辗转反侧，反复地阅读它们思索如何回信的自言自语也不存在过。他在时间大战中看见的疑似法师的身影只是幻觉，隔着塔迪斯的大门听见法师暴露身份的狂喜感也不过是一个借口。黑暗伸手向他展示了他最后的珍藏：他对法师的恐惧、悔恨、愤怒。

博士一惊，接着他模糊间感觉到法师的阴茎在他口中隐隐跳动起来，立刻用他残存的力气狠狠捏了一下。法师吃痛地骂了句后终于松开手，帮着他移开身子。他一边不住呛咳一边才意识到自己湿润的眼角。他揉了揉酸胀的下巴，看见对方把先前盖住他眼睛的那只手举在眼前细细打量，舔走上面的泪痕后示意他到他身边。

他疑惑地爬了过去，跪坐在法师头边低头看他。两个时间领主对视了几秒后，法师一手勾住博士的脖子把他重新拉回自己身上，他立刻用尚带红肿的嘴唇吻了上去，让法师自己的味道占满对方口腔。同时，博士摸索着抓住法师的双手把它们交叉固定在对方头顶，另一只手握住他们互相触碰的阴茎，上下撸动，直到崩溃边缘才堪堪停下。

他们分开时法师眼神有点涣散，甚至没有发现自己已经下意识地用双腿圈住对方的腰。他深深吸了一口气后有点恼羞成怒地看了博士一眼，却没有对他双手的位置表现出任何不满，反而允许了对方圈在他性器底部不让他释放的手指。博士于是又去吻他，细细描摹他的嘴角，用牙齿轻轻磨过泛起红晕的脖子，听见法师终于发出了第一声无法抑制的呻吟。

因此他终于放过了对方，转而与法师并排躺在床上，听着对方的喘息声，问他，“你根本没打算操我对不对？”

法师沉默了一会儿，扭了扭腰，“我本来以为还可以吊你更久的。”

博士听闻撑起一边身子，从上往下看着法师，“你的**人类**妻子满足不了你？恩？”他屈起一条腿拿膝盖去蹭他，被对方拍了下去。

法师从鼻子里发出声嗤笑，翻了个身挪到床边，从床头柜抽屉里拿了瓶用了一半的润滑剂扔给对方，“快点。”又屈腿把自己推到枕头前，斜躺在上面看着博士。

博士接过后凑过去快速地吻了法师，调整姿势跪坐在对方面前，打开瓶子往掌心上挤了点润滑剂，单手在指间抹开让透明的液体覆满手指。“你要我怎么弄？”他朝对方无辜地笑了笑。

法师的眼神在博士手指上转了一圈，扫过对方勃起的性器，笑得越发高兴。他歪头想了想，突然双手抱住膝盖，朝对方打开双腿，“自然是随你。”

这个回答显然出乎博士意料，他好奇地看了法师一眼，对方只是笑着地盯着他看，博士只好一边向他爬去一边感慨，“你这次重生果然疯了。”

他让对方平躺在床上双手勾着腿，用更干净的那只手拉过枕头垫在他腰下，自己弯腰又去轻舔他因此露出的阴囊底部、会阴与肛门。博士在法师腿间深深吸了口气，那里不仅充满了对方独有的气味，属于时间领主荷尔蒙的气味，还有尚未被前两者盖住的肥皂的气味。他借吐气的时间又近距离观察了他一会儿要进入的地方。

法师把自己交给了他，这种想法一出现就占据了他的全部注意力：他允许自己侵犯他的身体。

虽然时间领主对自己的物理形体如何被对待并不太在意，但这也应是他们“合理身份”的一部分，而法师，可以预见地，对此事尤其在意。时间领主获得快感更为直接也更主要的方式是思想融合，只是操纵大脑对精细操作要求极高，参与诸方都得主动，敞开自己的同时又接受其他参与者的信任。虽然他们能推选出主导者，但整件事的乐趣不仅仅来源于对神经网的直接刺激，更来源于此种主动带来的矛盾性，掌控与被掌控、迷失与使迷失。

如果单从发生物理意义的性行为来讲，博士更喜欢做所谓的被动一方。他很懒，太懒了，时间领主常用的那种方法会占据他太多的注意力，他也对控制他的同类没多大兴趣，倒宁可有谁能自愿把他带到巅峰，让他得以一睹躲在失重迷雾中的景色。

恶作剧般，博士决定用他涂满润滑剂的手握住对方阴茎上下撸动，同时一边继续毫不吝啬地舔着他，一边时不时用舌尖戳弄穴口。

“别再舔了。”一片寂静中，法师突然喘着气小声说了句。

他假装没听见，只听得对方的喘息声越发急促，扭动身子想要逃离他的触碰。但博士加快了动作，拿大半只手包住龟头，偶尔用大拇指划过顶端，甚至还对着法师穴口不轻不重地吮了几下。

法师果然没有坚持多久，半是尖叫半是抽泣地射在博士手里。他猛地绷紧臀部肌肉后全身又慢慢放松，双手放开，双腿小心翼翼放回床上，试图用力深呼吸调整气息。博士虽然没怎么见过法师的这具身体，但他感觉到对方的那点小动作，几乎立刻就想象出那张能把法师所有阴狠狡诈藏在柔软线条底下的脸此时该是如何一副表情。

他就该长这样，他想。博士恋恋不舍地吻了吻对方大腿内侧，抬起身子看他。

法师立刻有所察觉，收回盯着天花板的视线看向博士，用手肘撑着半起身后又把视线移向对方拿开的手、移向他比之前更硬的性器、移向自己的腹部，在博士的嘴上停了几秒，最终重新对上对方专心注视自己的双眼，笑了声。

“你还想继续吗？”他问，双手撑在身侧，摊着两条腿极其放松随意地坐在床上。

博士突然有点不敢对上对方的视线，看了眼自己的手，开口才发现自己此时声音有点哑，他清清嗓子环顾房间，用头指了指他认为是通往浴室的门，“去洗洗。”

法师一点惊讶都没表现出来，至少博士此时注意力并没有在对方身上。他在想他是不是得把床上的那半瓶润滑剂带着，只是他们已经脱了衣服，带着瓶子放哪里呢？以往他与法师在浴室的经验告诉他水有时候也挺好用，时间领主与人类的身体虽然有诸多相似，不过他们对疼痛有更高的忍受度，再说了，浴室里总该有可以用的东西——

博士说完那句话便重新盯着自己的手看，愣在那里，没看见法师已经下床赤脚走向浴室，也没听到对方拉开门又任其合上时发出的声音。

法师立刻打来淋浴，过了一会儿又大声问他，“你到底来不来？”，水声隔着门传到博士耳边，他一惊，立刻握拳把手藏在背后警觉地四处看了看，想起自己的处境后尴尬地对着空气翻了半个白眼，跳下床走过去敲门，没有听见回应便打开门直接走了进去。

果然法师正靠着洗手池看他，浑身湿透，博士又不由自主仔细打量对方身体，借着浴室灯光与从淋浴隔间里钻出来的水汽制造出的朦胧感，他只觉得满脑子都是对方身上没有擦干闪闪发亮的水迹，疏于锻炼而略显柔软的身体……蛰伏在他腿间的性器，还有法师那颗性感到不行的脑子，博士突然想到，一颗应当用来征服宇宙征服自己的脑子：过去千百年从未变过的那颗脑子里所有的邪恶想法，此时都安静地被它们的主人扔到思想最深的角落——因为没有什么比当下他们俩打算做的事更邪恶、更具有吸引力、更能让他们共同站在宇宙顶端。

想想这个，要是人类发现他们所恐惧的外星暴主正在勾引自己，脱光衣服、浑身赤裸且毫不羞耻地想要他操他，而自己根本没有表示任何拒绝（虽然他也没有多少选择的权力），他们该有多恨他？再说了，他与那些被法师成功催眠的弱小人类不同，从一开始他就知道对方的人类妻子不过是一个摆设，法师把她当玩具，或者甚至还在她身上实施了他筹谋已久今天终于用在自己身上的计划——法师总喜欢把细节规划得让他的对手出乎意料。

他们眼里只有对方，是吧。

博士刻意忽视的欲望又跳了起来，他甚至没有意识到自己正用那只沾满法师体液的手快速抚慰自己，那股欲望越积越高。法师突然坏笑着伸手握住那只手，湿润冰冷的触感让他浑身猛地颤抖，*或许对方冲的是冷水澡，在他进来前不久才开了热水*，博士这样想着，半翻白眼也射了：拉萨隆在上，此时的法师带给他许久未有的满足感，他根本不敢去想过会儿等他真正如对方所愿占有他的身体时又该怎么办。

他没有松开握着自己阴茎的手，法师也没有移开他的那只手，他们抬头对视一眼，法师故意舔舔嘴唇，打开玻璃隔间的门把博士拉了进去。

他们把混在一起的体液冲洗干净后，博士便重拾力量，立刻吻上法师，这与他们最初交换的吻更为热烈、更为亲密。借着身高博士把对方按到墙上，一手扶着他的后颈一手向下揉捏他的臀部，热水浇在他头顶，顺着他的身体向下流，而法师的双手搂着他的腰，两者相差的温度让他下意识往后躲了躲。

“真没想到你居然没有把水温调得适合时间领主。”他们的嘴不再纠缠在一起后博士抵着法师额头小声说道，那只手轻轻抚摸对方会阴，并小心地试探着往紧闭的穴口里塞了一个指节。

“做一个外星人总得付出些代价。”法师喘着气回答他，把博士的手从自己身体里拉出来，接着又抬头吻上他，把对方拉得更近些，身体相触——他们又都硬了。

吻罢博士伸手把淋浴喷头往他们的方向弯了弯，一部分水因此也落在法师身上，他却有些嫌恶地别过头打断了这个吻，往一旁挪了挪，移开博士的手，关了淋浴后走出玻璃门往身上裹毛巾，又扔给对方一条，相当无奈地说，“我们要是洗太长时间，警卫会来敲门，差不多就可以了。”

“勇士号上没有那么多水给我们浪费？”博士笑了笑，擦干身体后随手把毛巾扔到地上，从背后抱住正站在洗手池前照镜子的法师，略带嘲讽地问他，“我以前从来没见过你会这样，是你‘人类生活’的新伪装？”

法师借着镜子的反射扫了博士一眼，“你想多了，只是如果他们看见了你的这幅样子，我就得把他们一起杀了，接着还得重新训练士兵再从地上运来。为了我们都好，我本来也不想提，但还是遵守这些规定？嗯？”说完他握住博士正往他胸口移的手，把它覆盖在嘴上，深深吸了一口气，轻吻其上的掌纹。

“你说得对。”博士回答，“还有什么需要我注意？”

“你还想注意些什么？”法师咬了咬对方手腕，“想好怎么破坏我**这次**的计划了吗？”他牵着博士的手去拿放在架子上的润滑剂，往他手上倒了点后替他又抹开。

博士环着法师腰的另一只手向上按着他的背，强迫他略微弯腰双手撑在水池两边，不得不分开双腿保持平衡，“你不能让宇宙尽头的人类杀死他们的祖先，这肯定不可以。”

法师笑了一声，“这当然不可以。”

“所以你拿走我的塔迪斯……”他们的视线在镜中交汇，博士的手来回抚摸法师的臀缝，比起先前在浴室中的触感，博士觉得还是此时更胜一筹：润滑剂的存在让他无法太过用力，指腹下的皮肤滑得让他的手指时常抚慰计划外的地方。于是他只好转而用指尖划过对方腿间，挠得法师下意识往前躲，他便趁此把中指塞进对方紧闭的穴口。

在润滑剂的帮助下他的手指毫无困难地一塞到底，在法师体内随意弯了弯，也没急着移动，博士只等对方适应后微微放松括约肌的时候又往里塞了食指。法师被突然变宽的异物弄得有些难受，倒吸一口气，但还是只过了一会儿便假装博士的两根手指并没有开始在他体内进出扩张，依然语气平静地接过话头，“你总会拿回去的，怕什么。”

博士突然不想让法师再享受他们的这次会面剩下的议程，而他体内横冲直撞的欲望之火也不断催促他赶紧行动，于是他仅用这两根手指在法师体内随意弄了几下后，就拿起润滑剂往自己阴茎上挤了些再抹开。

法师在他抽出手指的时候就意识到有些不对，便移开盯着水龙头的视线往上看了镜子中的博士一眼，正看到他伸手去拿瓶子，赶紧转头看他，想要转身却被博士用力按住脖子压了下去，在对方扶着阴茎试图进入他的时候问他，“你怎么了？！”

博士把法师撞得往前移了小半步，后者却因为洗手池的阻挡而无法逃离对方的侵入，上半身顺服地几乎趴在水池上。博士的性器和它独有的、熟悉得让他双腿发软的热度毫无保留地钻了进来，而他自己的则卡在腹部与水池中间，随着两人细微的动作被挤压移动。法师觉得有些新奇，过去自己把身体交给博士的次数并不多，而每一次他都小心翼翼轻手轻脚，生怕他感到一点不适，甚至当自己允许他对自己做些更激烈更危险的事时也不会想要去尝试。

但疼痛是件好事，这让他保持清醒，管理星球不是什么简单的事，且沉溺于享有博士的快乐也并不可取。法师甚至因为博士此时超出预计的行为而萌生几分赞赏之情，不由期待起对方的下一步，是会惊慌失措地向他道歉？忐忑不安地试图解释？带着愧疚继续执行他的命令？还是毫无顾忌地从内而外占有他？

博士在进入到一半的时候因为他出于疼痛的挣扎停了一瞬，法师从镜子里看到他脸上好像闪过那么一点于心不忍，无法控制地露出嘲讽微笑，而后者看到了这个表情，立刻挺身补完了剩下的距离。

等他做完这些，没有放开按着法师脖子的手，这才慢慢开口，“你是不是以为，等我找到塔迪斯，重置你用它造出来的悖论，你因为不在场就会忘了今天我们做的这件事？”

法师浅浅地喘了几口气，博士在等他回答到时候仍没有什么动作，埋在他体内的柱状物不断向他彰显自己的存在感，他略挑衅地试图收缩括约肌想要排出异物，但博士紧紧贴着他让他排不到哪儿去，他方才扶着自己性器的那只手如今移到法师身前，握着他的阴茎往下轻拽，把它拉出法师与池壁间的那么点缝隙。

法师被挤得往前又是一个踉跄，不得不回答博士的问题，“你这又是哪来的委屈？我打算等我这次玩过瘾了，然后把所有人都赶下勇士号，重置完悖论就把塔迪斯还给你。”博士反而开始抚慰法师莫名兴奋的性器，让他的回答断了几秒，“不过是再过一两年的事，到时候你占了我的便宜还不自知，只留我一个给你收拾局面。”说完他还不顾颈后的手，转头朝他笑了笑。

博士移走按着法师的手，转而去扶对方的腰，细细欣赏法师展示在他面前的背部，“你当我在为你造的悖论生气？”他往外抽了点后重新挤了回去，慢慢动了起来，而法师也极配合地任由他动作。抛开莽撞带来的疼痛，他们这两具互相陌生的身体依然充满默契，进进出出，放放收收，好不快活。

“那要看你对人类什么态度，”法师的声音因为博士不断加快的撞击而变得断断续续，“时间学院里我们学到过，”他把腰又往下压，“嘶”了一声，“即使时间领主及时、及时修正了历史，被外物影响而发生的那些事情……并不能完全被抹去。”博士拿开握着他性器的手，用它摸了摸他们结合的地方，小心试探着不知道要做什么，法师抬头看了一眼镜子，“我们的能力终有限制，你爱的那些人类，不会真的忘了悖论中他们经历的事。”

博士突然狠狠拍上法师的臀瓣，后者立刻收紧臀部肌肉，不再动了。可他还是不顾身下人的感受继续抽插，“我从不知道你这么贪玩，法师。”他紧紧盯着镜子中法师的双眼，这让他想起以前他们还没离开加里弗雷时经常玩的游戏，比如说，如果koschei想在他身上弄新花样，他就要求对方陪他一起去时间学院外的地方做志愿服务。想到这里，他又加了句，“你要统治宇宙的伟大理想去了哪里？”

法师投映在镜子里的两只眼睛微微张大，但他不顾身后博士带给他的痛苦，用手撑着重新站直在水池前，体内的性器也因此滑了半截出来。博士没有阻拦他的动作，任由法师转过身，抬手抚摸他的脸，“你难道没有乐在其中？”他朝他温柔地笑了笑，并趁博士因此愣住的时候从门后拿走浴袍穿好，踩着拖鞋离开了房间，边走边说，“你再好好想想，我们下次继续。”

————

几天后博士在勇士号里寻找塔迪斯失败，被重新捉到法师面前。他的衣服沾满勇士号深处的污渍，想来法师并不喜欢这样，因此卫兵们先让他洗了个澡，给了他一套新衣服，把他留在法师的卧室里就离开了。

博士此时才有时间仔细打量法师的房间，他拉开一边床头柜的抽屉，发现里面除了上次对方拿出来的润滑剂，还有他的塔迪斯钥匙、眼睛、音速起子，以及他原本随身带的其他零碎玩意儿，一样不差全摆在他面前。法师这又在玩什么花样？他想，没有敢拿走他的东西，而是趴在床上又拉开了另一边的抽屉，与他期待中会更具地球风俗不同，里面放的是法师自己的戒指，与法师嘴唇尝起来味道一样的唇膏，等等其他，显然法师自己常睡这半边。

正当他想得出神，法师已经爬到床上，凑到他耳边对他说，“你可以拿回你的工具，住在这里且行动自由。露西并不介意你的存在，只是我不会常来这里。作为我不限制你的生活的交换，你不能破坏谬误机，也不能想方法救人类。”

博士转身与罩在他身上的法师对视，“你只想要我做这些？”

法师盯着他看了会儿，“等你拿回塔迪斯，请你带我去取我的塔迪斯。”

“再说，我还得想想。”博士把法师拉下来亲了一下，又问他，“你想要我不插手这事，就因为它最后在时间网上没有‘真正’发生过？”

“宇宙和我，你总有一天得选一个。”法师转而跨坐在博士身上，抬手开始解衬衣的扣子，“你慢慢决定吧。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
